Pegasi, Unicorns, And Cutie Marks
by RainbowRainbow5
Summary: Human goes to the world of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, as an Alicorn.
1. The Transfer

Pegasi, Unicorns and Cutie Marks

Chapter 1 The Transfer

I was in my room, playing on my 3DS, just having fun, when from the door I heard a knock. Now seeing as it's my room, I expect it to be either my mom, or a friend, so I said, "Come in, I'm not very busy so I can play." But it WASN'T my mom or a friend. It was a hooded figure. "Who are you?" I asked. No answer. Then, it said, "I see that you look bored." So I said, "Yeah, I'm bored, so what?" It answered, "I'm here to give you an adventure."

"So, what do I do first?" I asked, now interested. It said, "You tell me where you want to go." Then I said, "Well, I do wish I could see Rainbow Dash, in Equestria." "Well allright then, let me take you there. Oh and one thing. . ." "yeah," I said. "Do YOU want to be a pony too?" "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said, now sounding like Twilight Sparkle when she got her cutie mark.

So then the figure pulled off her hood to reveal a "Horn?" I said "You have A HORN?" "Well, yeah I have a horn; I'm a unicorn." And on those words she revealed the rest of her body. And she WAS a unicorn! Just then her horn glowed and as I looked down, I could see my skin color changing to a "Purple?" I said. And my hands turning into "hooves?" "I now have hooves? Ccccccccooooooollllll." "Oh, and another thing. . ." "Yes?" I said. "Do you want to be an earth pony, pegasus pony, a unicorn or an alicorn?" "Al-i-corn!" I almost yelled. "All right," it said. I felt a gust of wind and POOF! the next moment I had wings and a horn. "Ssssswwweeet." "Here we go." Another gust of wind and POOF! I found myself in a town FULL of ponies.

Just then a bright pink pony bounced up to me. "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie, Whats your name?" "Uhhhhh. . ." I said "Uhhhh? Thats a pretty strange name." "No no no I just can't find a good name." "Ohhhhhh."  
>I'll call you. . . Jake!" "Huh, weird that's my real name." "Any-who let me introduce you to my friends!" So we walked over to a treehouse. She knocked.<p>

"Hello? Twilight, it's me, Pinkie." A voice came from inside. "Oh, it's you, Pinkie. Come in." A purple unicorn opened the door. "Oh, who's this?" Pinkie answered. "This is Jake, for some reason; he just appeared." "I don't believe you." "What isn't there to believe? One second I was in my room, the next POOF! I'm in this town." "Well any way, I want to see Rainbow Dash." "H-how do you know his name?" "I-uh watch the show." "Oh." Twilight said. "That explains it." "Well I think she's with FlutterShy." "Oh, ok. See ya, Pinkie!"  
>"See ya!" Pinkie replied.<p>

As I walked to FlutterShy's place I was stopped by a cowpony I knew as AppleJack. "Howdy, yer not from 'round here are you?"  
>"N-no I'm not," I replied, nervous. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." 'Whew that was close' I thought to myself. "Well I better get going." "Catch ya later!" Once I was at FlutterShy's cottage I saw Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash! There you are. I've been looking for you all over!" "Huh?" "Come *gasp* with *another gasp* me *yet another gasp* I wanna talk to you in Twilight's place." So the two of them walked over to Twilight's Library. "See ya later FlutterShy!" Rainbow Dash yelled over her shoulder. I could hear FlutterShy saying something back but I couldn't make out what.<p>

To be continued. 


	2. Double Rainboom

Pegasi, Unicorns, and Cutie Marks

Chapter 2: The Double Rainboom

"Rainbow Dash, I know that it'll be tough, but, this time try to do a double Sonic Rainboom." "WHAT! you want me to do a DOUBLE Sonic Rainboom? That's practically IMPOSSIBLE!" "Well not if you try your hardest." "Well allright. I'll try, but, no promises."

Meanwhile, at FlutterShy's place, "Come on out all of you; the mysterious pony's gone." *All the animals come out* "La la la la la," she sang, as she trotted back to her cottage. "Oh, Angel, I forgot our picnic! I'm coming!"

Meanwhile, at the park, "All right, now what have we learned?" "Lots of control," "Good." "Screaming and hollering," "O.K., and most importantly?" "Passion." "Okay, now that we know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one." "YAY!" I screamed so loud my ears rang. "Niiiiiccceeeee. That's perfect! WAY better than FlutterShy."

When FlutterShy saw the two of them there she said, "Oh, oops, wrong park." And she walked to a different park.

After all the rest of the pegasi were done it was her turn. "Number 14 let's go." And she did, first she looked for me, then when he saw me cheering louder than the rest of the crowd, he went HIGH up in the air and. . . 'oh, ouch' I thought to myself, as Rarity's wings evaporated. "I'm coming for you Rarity!" And she was! She was diving straight down and. . . "YES! SHE DID IT!" I practically burst my own ears, as she did a Sonic Rainboom once. . .*Drops Rarity into hot air ballon* *goes back* "Twice!" I turned and looked at FlutterShy, Twilight, Pinkie and AJ, each of whom had their mouths open. "Impressive wasn't it?" I asked, to no response.

Just as we were about to leave, Princess Celestia trotted up to us and said "For her courage to dive and save her friend, and for her amazing Sonic Rainboom, I give the title of 'Best Young Flyer' to Miss Rainbow Dash!" *puts winged crown on Rainbow Dashes head* "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she practically squealed. "And a new prize that I just created, the title of 'Best Cheerer' goes to Jack!" *creates new crown* *puts it on my head* "W-wow this is amazing, I mean NOT only do I get this prize," I say as I point to my new crown, "but I ALSO cheered SO loud that you MADE this prize for me." "It's always a pleasure," she said, before we floated back down to the surface. Well. . . I FLEW back down.

To be continued.


	3. Flying High Five

Pegasi, Unicorns, and Cutie Marks

Chapter 3 Flying High Five

I was at FlutterShy's house when I heard a knock. I said, "Who are you?"  
>Rainbow Dash answered, "Come on, Jack, we have some training to do." "What training?" I asked. "Flight training," she answered. "Oh, all right, then let's go! See ya FlutterShy!" I said.<p>

"First thing, extend your wings." "My wings, OH! my wings, and. . . Got it,"  
>I said, as I extended my wings. "Next, push them down," she said.<br>"Done," I said, as my wings went down. "Then up," she said. And I did.  
>"All right, now, try it. So close your wings," she said as I closed my wings. "Okay, out, down, up, down, up. . . I'M FLYING," I exclaimed. "See ya R.D.," I called as I flew away. <p>


	4. Taking the Cutie Challenge

Pegasi, Unicorns, and Cutie Marks

Chapter 4 Taking the Cutie Challenge

I was dancing at one of Pinkie's parties (P. S. it's awesome) when I asked, "So guys, uh what are those things on your butt I-I mean rump?" (Now I know, I knew about everything before I came, but I had forgotten some of it.) Pinkie replied, "Why, these are our cutie marks, silly filly." "Oh, OK; So how do I get mine?" "Oh, you have to wait for it to come," Pinkie replied; "But I'm already old enough for it to be here," I yelled. "Whoa there, big boy, there's no need to yell." AppleJack told me, "in that case you just need need to do what you do best." AppleJack added, "Oh, uh, OK."

Back at home (which happens to be Twilight's library) I knew what I had to do to get my cutie mark. "Now where's my gameboy?" I asked my self out loud. "What's a 'gameboy'? Twilight asked me, startling me. "AH!" I said, surprised. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you."  
>"Oh it's you, Twilight." I said emberrassed. "Well, a gameboy is a video game hand- Well, in this case hoof-held device that you play games on." "Oh OK." Twilight said.<br>"AHA found it!" I said, almost yelling.

Later while I was playing on my gameboy ( which was hard at first) I heard a glittering sound, and turned around and... there it was! "My cutie mark! IT'S HERE!" I said almost a bit too loud. Well Pinkie just happened to be at the door at that moment so she galloped off and told Rarity, AppleJack, RainbowDash and FlutterShy.

I was just about to go outside to tell Pinkie when Twilight came and opened the door.  
>"Oh, you're here, come in, come in," explained Twilight, and thus the party started.<p>

To Be Continued. 


End file.
